Troy Burrows
Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers and the main protagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is also Emma Goodall's love interest. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about theLegend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him. He noted how the Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against the Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his role as defender of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientist Yuffo, Troy was approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Stranger Ranger Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. United We Stand Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him.Who's Crying Now? After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. Who's Crying Now? After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. Ultra Power It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy.The Robo Knight Before Christmas Super Megaforce Returning to the Command Center, he and the rangers receive their Super Megaforce powers to fight the Armada with. After their first battle, Troy goes to the beach and asks "Where are you, Robo Knight?" With Harwood City being rebuilt, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord!1 Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox of the Warstar Aliens. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Relief Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters